Game Time!
by Mental Panda
Summary: Shinwoo is the Gamer. Frankenstein isn't happy with Gaia. Bunnies Plot Noblesse/Gamer
1. Start

1.

"What? Where is the beep noise comes from?" a confused red-hair teenager, Han Shinwoo, who had woke up from his sleep and himself not sure if he was dreaming as he rubbed his eyes tirelessly. Opening his eyes and the transparent blue box still floating in front of him as he read the fonts.

 **Health and Mana recovery by 100%**

"Uhh..." stunned as the box vanished in sight. "I have must be imaging something." Rubbing his head roughly and taking a deep breath. The toothbrush almost went into his throat, when he saw in the mirror the strange words floating above his head.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Shinwoo Han**

 **Level 15**


	2. Learning

2.

"Whoa!" grinning Shinwoo with glowing fists; he created a new skill. He had nothing to do, his friends are busy, visiting the family, and went back to hometown. He was creating few skills that relation to hand-to-hand combat. He figured how to creating an ability by fighting the bullies. Also got the ability points.

He was still learning with his new power, grinding level in the dungeon, and doing the quests even beating up bullies to gaining experiences. No way he was going to tell his friends, they will not believe him and thinking that he joked around.

He able to collect the books about Martial Arts, after he 'read' the Martial Arts beginner book; he figured can't use them all because of the requirements. He accidently his punch went through the wall in his room by put so much strength.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Shinwoo Han**

 **Level: 20**

 **HP: 1500/1500**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Power: 15**

 **Strength: 25**

 **Dexterity: 20**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Wisdom: 5**

 **Luck: 10**


	3. Observe and oh crap

3.

Shinwoo obtained a new ability call Observer, to got information by looking at people and objects. He didn't bother to observe his childhood friends that he grew up together, Ikhan and Yuna.

Yuna's title above her head was irritating him.

 **[Crushing On Old Man]**

 **Yuna Lv. 7**

For Ikhan, got a cool title.

 **[Novice Hacker]**

 **Ikhan Lv. 10**

Of course, Shinwoo had been predict for Suyi's title.

 **[Idol]**

 **Suyi Im Lv. 10**

"They are back!" exclaimed redhead teenager, referred three security guards, Chairman Lee and Rai. "That's mean Rai return!" his friends cheer with him.

He wanted to use Observe on security guards especially the gray-haired man with nameless. Raising an eyebrow, at their titles. He assured Tao to have a 'hacker'; it did, but with little changed.

 **[Hacking With My Toes]**

 **Tao Lv. 55**

'Level 55!? What! Let's see what Takeo have.'

 **[Sniper]**

 **Takeo Lv. 50**

'I don't know he is a sniper! At that 50 level. What kind of Chairman Lee hired them. Go with last one...'

 **[Yen Ra's Security Guard]**

 **? Lv. 65**

"What!" stunned Shinwoo.

"Shinwoo are you ok?" his glasses friend worried. "You have been space out for a while."

"Oh, oh, I was thinking something else," he stammered.

'Even not show his name! 65! Holy.. ' He felt that would be more to surprised him. 'I hope I'm wrong. Let's see what Regis and Seira have.'

He sat down on his desk and read two people's floating status from above their head.

"Shinwoo space out again," said Ikhan to his friends.

 **[Member of Landegre Clan]**

 **Regis K. Landegre Lv. 70**

 **Race: Noble Vampire**

 **Age: 199**

 **[Head Clan of Loyard]**

 **Seira J. Loyard Lv. 90**

 **Race: Noble Vampire**

 **Age: 212**

He was in coping mechanism his brain strained, and he rose his arm, "Teacher! I'm not feeling well, can I go to the nurse office?" Teacher Pedro gave a respond nod.

Shinwoo gave one last look at Rai.

 **[Protector]**

 **Cadis Etrama Di Raizel**

 **Level: 150**

 **Race: Lord Vampire**

 **Age: 1200+**

'Hello bed, I'm coming soon.'

'Vampire...

Vampire!

VAMPIRE!' Running in his head. "Werewolf too?"

Feeling a little better after a rest in the infirmary.

"Chairman Lee says you need to go to the office immediately," said a nurse.

He nodded and thanked to nurse.

'Let's hope Principal Lee is an average rich man.'

Minutes Later

'Never mind about him being an ordinary rich man... He is freaking crazy science man. No wonder he hired not such normal guards and let foreigners into the school.'

Minutes Ago

 **[Mad Scientist]**

 **Frankenstein Lv. 110**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 880+**

 **Observatory leveled up: Unlock backstory**

'When will my insanity come end?'

"Frankenstein?" he questioned himself out loud. 'Sound so familiar, but I can't put finger on...'

"Did you say something?" a sharp tone from Principal that shocked him.

"Nothing!" Trying change the topic quick. "I'm here, so what is the problem?"

"You went to the infirmary. Are you well?" said Frankenstein. "Your friends told me you have been space out few times."

"No worries! I'm fine after well rested!" student of Yen Ra had a hard time to make a poker face.

"If you say so... You may return it's lunch time." Chairman knew Shinwoo was not truthful; he let him go anyway.

Shinwoo happily left the room.

Present

'Oh my god!'

'Their backstory is fucked up!'

'A damn screwed up!'

'Regis and Seira seem pale to others.'

'Gosh, I feel sorry for them, especially Rai.'

'Seriously, Mister deserved a name.'

'Oh, Rai, I don't care if he is noblesse.'

'Rai is dying!'

'Dying!' he is my friend

'I hate when I can't do anything about it...'

'I'm gonna stronger!'

'Yes, more powerful!' kicking Union's ass.


End file.
